Love and Hate
by xXxLoveLessVampirexXx
Summary: The only reason why he wants to have the world.


.title: Love and Hate

.summary: The only reason why he wants to have the world.

.pairing: 10051, 2751

A/N: Got inspires by listening to Sen no Yoru Wo Koete by AquaTimez. Just wrote this when I was really bored and got nothing else to do. So please enjoy and R&R! :D

* * *

><p>"<em>I want to be loved…<em>

_But you don't seem to love me."_

You don't realize until it's too late. You've fallen in love with him. Sure, with his happy-go-lucky and friendly personality not to mention his handsome features, perfectly sculpted lips, smoldering lavender eyes, who wouldn't fall in love with a person like that? He was every girl's dream guy, a fair maiden's prince, and could be one's knight in shining armor. His sweet smile mesmerizes everyone who had seen it. He was an angel on earth. A very charming and handsome angel, it was not a surprise that you fell in love with him. But too bad he only sees you like he truly see everyone. Just a mere toy to play and toss aside when he finally grows bored with you.

"_I'm wandering aimlessly in this repetition."_

You felt disappointed and hurt, knowing he only treat people like they are just nothing. Like their feelings don't really affect him. Like a stupid good girl being fooled by her boyfriend. You frown at the sight of him smiling sweetly at your direction but you also couldn't help feeling uneasy when he talks to you, when he looks at you, when he smiles at you. You can't help but think about how fake his smile is, and it only hurts you more. But you still continue to treat him as your friend even though knowing what he really does with the girl's he is with and what he do to other people. Because you still can't help it, you still love him, despite knowing what he really is.

"_But the only answer I found is only one."_

"Shou-chan~ " You shiver when he calls your name and you can't stop the hotness that spreads on your cheeks. He says your name sweetly as he would with everyone else. You nod as if to let him know that you are listening to him. He smiles contentedly and he continues to talk to you about a million of different topics and you only give him a short reply of your opinion since you are busy making your entry for a robotics competition. He laughs and you could feel your heart rising every time he looks at you, you stare back at him and laugh as well.

You only stop when you heard that he had stopped laughing and was just staring at you. You can't help but shiver every time you meet eye to eye. He was just staring at you, just staring at you intently. When you ask what's wrong, he immediately smiles and tells you you're so cute. You can't help but blush at the insincere flattery and you can't stop how your heart clench. No matter what words he say to you, you never believe them, knowing they are just lies.

"_That even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt…"_

"I like you! Please go out with me Shouichi-kun." You flush at the very first confession you've ever received. You can't help but wonder why—Sawada Tsunayoshi—a sophomore and the school's infamous dame-tsuna likes you. You just stared at the brunette who was flushed and was fidgeting with his fingers. You also can't help but feel nervous and you could feel your stomach gurgling.

You smile sweetly at the brunette and you tell him you should think about it because it seemed to be a bit of a shock on your part. The brunette smiles wistfully and nodded and tells you that he'll wait for your reply. You can't help but feel strange when the brunette looks at you. He was looking at you lovingly, admiringly and when he confessed to you, he looked so sincere. You clutch at your chest. It was the only thing you never really see whenever you're with _that _person.

"_Saying 'I Love You' to the person I love…"_

You feel scared, no—you are scared when you stare at the man in front of you, smiling ever so sweetly but you can tell that there was something wrong with that smile. A smile that shows no fear, no regret, a smile of a mad man. He looks so happy, so mischievous, as if he hadn't killed your roommate right in front of your eyes. You took a step back when he starts walking towards you. Your breath hitched and you tremble, staring back at those eyes glinting with undisguised amusement when you cower when he comes close.

You close your eyes when he lifts his hand and you waited for an impact, which never came. Instead you feel a hand caress your cheek, you squirm, feeling the blood on the other's hand stick to your cheek. An airy chuckle met your ears and you took another step back but you found your back hitting the wall. You still close your eyes even though you can feel that he is just a few inches away from you.

Then you're eyes snap open when you feel strong arms wrapping around your petite form with force enough to break. You gasp, wincing in pain. You hear him chuckle softly and he rests his head on your shoulder, his warm breath tickled your neck and you can't hold back a shiver.

You don't have enough strength to pull away from him; he was holding you tightly as if he doesn't have any intention of letting you go. And before you could even react, you feel something prick your arm and you feel… a little dizzy. You ask him in a hazy voice what he did to you and you could only heart soft humming as he carries you like one would a bride.

"Sweet dreams, Shou-chan~ " was the only thing you heard before everything turned black.

"_Is the most beautiful thing in the world."_

"Byakuran-sama?"

Byakuran chuckles softly, smiling at the teal-haired man on the computer screen.

"Nothing, continue with your report Kikyo-kun " he said. The teal-haired man arched a brow but chose to say nothing and continued with his report. Byakuran nodded and plopped another marshmallow into his mouth.

"And also, Byakuran-sama, the Vongola had started to make their move." Kikyo said. At this, Byakuran's eyes snapped open and he squished the marshmallow between his fingers, lavender eyes narrowing.

"Hm, he really thinks he can win against me." Byakuran mused, eyes as turning cold as his lips curved into a devilish smirk.

"We will never allow that to happen, Byakuran-sama." Kikyo said, grinning as well. Byakuran hummed in approval then turned towards his bed when he hears a low moan coming from it. Byakuran's smile faded then he turned back to the teal-haired man.

"I have to go now Kikyo-kun." He said before the other man nodded at him before the screen finally turns black. Byakuran stood up from his chair and strode across his room until he reached his bed. He stared down at the redhead sleeping peacefully at his bed. He leaned down and reached out to touch the sleeping redhead's cheek. His finger brushed away the tear tracks at the corner of the redhead's eye.

"He thinks he can take you away from me." Byakuran muses, eyes as cold as ice and his voice as sharp as a knife. He watched as the redhead shifted in the blankets. He tilted his head to the side and smiled sweetly.

"He's wrong though." He said, chuckling softly. He leaned close, his arms on the either side of the younger's bed. He starts playing with red locks.

"You are mine Shou-chan~ " he smiles, eyes wrinkled in amusement.

"I'll never let Tsunayoshi-kun have you~ " He kissed the redhead softly on his forehead. _Even if I have to own the world if I have to._

**_._**

**_._**

**.END**

* * *

><p>AN: Just posted it, didn't really check the errors but I'll do it later, too busy! But thanks for reading anyways!


End file.
